Lovino's Secret
by xD NaruSasuNaru
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are lovers and Lovino wants to try something new in their sex life but is afraid and embarrassed to ask Antonio about it! Something happens where Antonio comes across Lovino's kink and what will he do? ;D read on to find out! Yes Spamano, (SpainxRomano) and defiantly some smut in here


(A/N: I redid some of my profile and I came across this question; what's Romano's secret kink? Wellll after finishing my profile I decided to write about this soooo! ENJOY!)

Warnings: excuses at the bottom, an attempted lemon, secret kinks, manxman, swearing, real names (Antonio and Lovino instead of Spain and Romano) oh and Spain takes out his pirate suit! OH YEA! PIRATE!SPAIN!

Disclaimer; thankfully I don't own hetalia… Cuz I wouldn't know what to do with that series xD

Please review and check out my Hetalia high school love story! :D (there's Spanamo in it!)

Antonio = Spain

Lovino = Romano

Just in case you didn't know :) NOW MAKE SURE READ THE SUMMARY CUZ I'M NOT EXPLAINING _EVERYTHING_ IN DETAIL! I wrote this mostly because I wanted to write a lemon :D

_Summary: Lovino is living with Antonio again, but now instead of Antonio being his boss they are now lovers! This is months into their relationship so they have had sex before. But lately Lovino has been thinking about different things in his relationship with Antonio... Their sex life especially. He found out that he had a super-secret kink, but he doesn't want to tell Antonio. No. He wouldn't risk it... but the Spaniard comes across it somehow… What's his reaction?_

No one's POV

Lovino sighed. He was lying in the bed he shared with Antonio, and he couldn't fall asleep. No he could, but he just didn't want too. Lately every time Lovino fell asleep, he'd have _that_ dream again. There must be something wrong with him, and because of that dream Lovino has been sleep depriving himself. Every time he woke up he was either aroused beyond ignoring it or his pants would be all sticky.

The dream was about his super-secret kink, one he has never (and mind you never will) told anyone about. Currently Lovino planned to take his daily siesta but really, he didn't want to wake up aroused again. Sitting up on the bed Lovino yawned and turned to the desk next to the bed. Frowning he went to the edge of the bed and sat on the chair facing the desk. Thinking back to what his brother said he frowned. A few days ago Lovino asked his brother Feliciano on a way how to get rid of these dreams he's been having. Of course he didn't tell him what kind of dreams, in fact he lied and said they were nightmares! But the advice Feli gave Lovino, well he wasn't so sure it would work. Feliciano told Lovino to write down the dream in detail then crumple it in a ball and throw it in the trash, or he could talk about it with someone but that was a no no. Sighing Lovino got out a few pieces of paper and a pencil. He grumbled and blushed while writing down the dream he's been having. By the time he was finished, Lovino felt sleep try and overcome him. Determined to finish so he could take his siesta, he crumpled the piece of paper up and aimed for the trash. It hit the rim and went to the ground next to the small waste basket. Groaning Lovino fell onto the bed face first not giving a shit and curled up over the covers telling himself that he'd pick it up after his nap and put it in the trash.

A few hours later, Antonio burst into their house.

"Lovi~ I'm back from Francis's place! Are you hungry? I can make some food for you! Oh what's this?"

Antonio headed straight to the bedroom knowing Lovino was probably still sleeping. There was a reason why Lovino didn't come visit Francis Matthew and Gilbert with him. He was tired because he told Antonio he's been having nightmares. Even after Antonio heard this and tried to convince Lovino to let him stay home and help; Lovino shooed him out the door and told him to have fun. Antonio did have fun but not as much as he would've if Lovi was there.

When he walked into the bedroom he came across a sleeping Lovi who had a smile on his face. Not a small one, no. But a big one. Antonio held in his outburst and held back his urge to pounce on Lovi and kiss him all over his face. All he did was went up and kissed the Italian on the forehead. Before he pulled back he heard Lovino mumble Antonio's name and snuggle more into the pillow his head was on. That just made Antonio's lifetime, and with a great grin Antonio walked out the room. Eyes traveling to the ground he spotted a crumpled piece of paper by the trash. Bending over to grab the crumpled paper he grabbed it and uncrumpled it. Recognizing Lovi's handwriting Antonio read the papers.

By the time he finished it, his pants felt a bit tighter than usual. Antonio reread the papers not believing what he stumbled across. Today just must have been Antonio's day, because this was the best thing he's _ever _come across. Lovino's sex kinks and the fact they had him all over it. A sly smile on his face Antonio strides out of the room he shared with Lovino. He glanced behind him looking at Lovi one more time. Lovino had an innocent look on his face, along with that amazing smile. So he's been dreaming about this the whole time and has been losing sleep from it? Well Antonio was going to do his best to make this dream real and it was quite possible.

"I'll be back my little tomato~ just you wait." Antonio planned to stop by Francis's place again, the grocery store to get some more tomatoes and of course the attic when he came back. He would have to bring something back out from long ago.

When Lovino woke up he smiled. What Feliciano said from earlier worked! Instead of that erotic dream he had a different dream... a memory to be exact. It was one when he and Antonio would go tomato picking when the season was right. But this memory was when he finally realized he loved Antonio.

The memory started when Antonio came back from a particularly long trip. When Antonio was a pirate mind you. Little Lovino was very pissed since Antonio promised Lovino that he'd be back sooner but he wasn't. In that memory Antonio brought Lovi many gifts and the next day brought him to go tomato picking for the second time in Lovino's life.

Lovino smiled to himself suddenly really happy. His sleeping problems were gone and right now all he wanted to do was spend some time with Antonio cuddle or go out to dinner. Sitting up and stretching he called out Toni's name.

"Hey, Antonio! You home?"

No reply was heard.

"Antonio?" Lovino got up and peeked out the bedroom door. His shoes were by the door, and not only that but the car keys were on the table along with a package of some other things... Lovino suddenly remembered the papers he wrote earlier and looked over at the waste basket finding it not there. Freezing in his spot Lovino takes a deep breath. Maybe he never wrote it. Yea he totally dreamed that part up.

"Antonio! Hey bastardo! Where are you?" Lovino wanted to find Antonio and fast. Just in case he really did write that dream down... and Antonio found it. He'd probably hate Lovino forever, for being sick minded. Antonio always had gentle, love making pace kind of sex with Lovino. They would have one round of sex and it'd be slow and satisfying. Not the way Lovino describe in his dream. No. Part of his kink was the fact it was rough sex. Very. It wasn't that he minded the gentleness but the one time Antonio had a bit much to drink and was rougher than usual on Lovino, that time stuck with Lovi. He really enjoyed and even though he was too proud to admit it when Antonio apologized the next day for it. Frowning Lovino moved out of the room, he heard footsteps above him. Apparently Antonio was in the attic… Why?

Lovino's eyes widened. Maybe... Antonio was going to make the dream real since some of the things they needed would be up there. No, Antonio wouldn't do that... But yet again... secretly Lovino was hoping that _was_ what Antonio was doing up there, and he felt himself get excited about that. Going back to the bed Lovino crawled back under the covers to stay quiet and out of the way so Antonio could prepare for it, if he was. (A/N: of course he was xD)

Antonio smirked and looked at himself in the dirty mirror he found. The attic was dirty and dusty. Maybe he and Lovino could clean it this weekend. Antonio had his old pirate clothes back on. Tight black leather pants, high black boots. A red cotton jacket with gold buttons. There were black strings around the edges on the end of the jacket. Black sleek leather gloves and a blunt sword hung at his left hip, since he didn't want to bring his battle axe in the bedroom. Lovi probably wouldn't appreciate that. To complete it Antonio put on his hat on. Huge and black, with a red feather and gold thread. Looking for errors in his costume, and finding none, Antonio smirked and moved down the steps onto the main floor. (They had a three floor house. Attic, main floor, basement)

Since Antonio didn't hear Lovino earlier he walked quietly to the kitchen 'cause he didn't want to wake Lovino. On the table held the package that had all the things he needed. Except the tomato, that wasn't part of the kink until Antonio decided he'd add it in there for fun. Grabbing a tomato he went into the bedroom to wake his Lovi.

Lovino heard Antonio come inside the bedroom. His heart was beating so loud he swore that Antonio could hear it from where he was standing. Turning around, Lovino faced his lover and look up at him his heart stopping in his throat. Spain had his pirate out fit on and it looked really good on him. _Really_ good. A loss of words Lovino sat up and opened his mouth to say something but Antonio pinned Lovino to the bed post. The package was open and he had handcuffs in his hand. Antonio brought his face very close up to Lovino's.

"Lovi, I found those papers. Was I not supposed to?" his voice was lower than usual and had that seducing sound to it.

Lovino took in a shaky breath not able to say a word as Antonio handcuffed him and brought his joined hands over a bedpost. Antonio moved his mouth to Lovi's ear and whispered huskily; "Because what's on that paper is what I'm going to be doing, and even more." Antonio bit Lovino's earlobe, hard enough to make Lovino grunt and make a noise. But it didn't sound displeasing. Grinning Antonio pulled back and leaned to the ground grabbing the tomato. But before he did anything with the tomato, he moved Lovino's hips so that he could sit on him without hurting him.

Antonio brought the tomato to his lips and took a bit all while keeping eye contact with Lovino. Lovino could feel his face blushing. What Antonio was doing to him… was making his blood rush to his face and lower regions. But Lovino also noticed he wasn't the only one aroused, since there was a very obvious bulge in Antonio's pants.

Swallowing the bite he took, he took another. Teeth sinking into the delicate skin of the tomato, but this time he bent down and kissed Lovino with and open mouth feeding him the fruit. Lovino took the red fruit and ate it greedily from Antonio's mouth, who broke the kiss to eat more of the tomato and continued this until it was gone. It was a sin to leave a tomato unfinished.

And speaking of tomatoes...

Antonio kissed Lovino straight on the lips but moved away from them quickly, down his neck nipping in the places Antonio knew would bruise easily. After making a few love bites Toni moved his hands at the collar of Lovino's cotton shirt ripping it open. Ignoring the Italian's protesting he threw the tatters of the shirt behind him kissing his way to Lovino's nearest nipple. Licking the perked bud, he blew air into it loving the moans Lovino gave out.  
Moving down lower Antonio nipped and sucked his skin harshly leaving marks everywhere until he got to the edge of Lovino's pants. Antonio smirked and licked the skin showing at edge of Lovino's pants.

Lovino shivered, moaning and bucking his hips, wanting more.

"Antonio... Please... stop teasing!" Lovino moaned out as Antonio put his mouth on Lovino's clothed erection. Taking his mouth away he looks into Lovino's eyes asking;

"Well then my Lovi~ What should I do?"

Lovino moaned quietly raising his hips back to Toni's face since Toni leaned up away from Lovino's hard on. Scowling he looks at his boyfriend. "I want you to suck my dick."

Antonio smirked and hooked his fingers pulling Lovino's sweatpants off. He's face was in front of Lovino's erection. Grabbing the flesh, Antonio opened his mouth taking it in, and ended up deep throating Lovino fast.

"Hmm! ..NtOnio!" Lovino cried out at the sudden pleasure, and was pulling at his restraints because he wanted put his hands on Toni's head.

Holding down Lovi's hips, Antonio moved his head up and down, sucking harshly. He gently used his teeth scrapping the underside, never losing eye contact with his lover.

Lovino didn't dare look away. He watched moaning trying to move his hips up to Antonio whenever he moved up not taking as much cock as before. Curling his toes Lovino whimpers; "A-antonio... hnmm! I'm gonn- TONI!"

Antonio made Lovino come, and swallowed his come. Wiping his mouth Toni moved up to Lovinio's mouth and kissed him a few times then moved the panting Lovino to where if he knelled in front of his Lovi his hard on would be by his face. Grabbing Lovino's chin Toni kept eye contact with him and said;

"This is all the preparation you're going to get; the lubricant of your saliva on my cock. I'm giving you until I say when to stop sucking." Antonio said huskily.

Once Antonio finish explaining his plan Lovino nodded feeling the hand leave his chin. Starting to get excited again, Lovino left eye contact to look at the bulge in Toni's leather pants. It looked painful against the leather, which fit Antonio nicely he must add. Watching as Antonio pulls the pants far enough down releasing his erection Lovino opens his mouth leaning forward taking it in. The thick hot flesh pulsed in his mouth as he sucked and moved forward more pushing saliva around the cock.

Antonio moaned and bit his lip. Placing his hands on Lovi's head he started pulling his hair, making Lovino moan which sent vibrations around his dick. Antonio moaned and when he looked down into Lovino's eyes he almost came by seeing Lovino gaze up at him with half lidded eyes, and trying to take in as much of his erection.

Lovino felt Toni's dick pulse more, and it tasted saltier because of the precum. He still sucked harder spit traveling down his chin.

"Alright… Stop..." Antonio wanted to let Lovino finish him off, but made Lovino pull away.

Antonio moved down where his hips now near Lovino's. Taking both hands Antonio lifts Lovino up by his waist as Lovino wraps his legs around Antonio's waist. Lining his dick up to Lovino's entrance, Antonio smirks watching Lovino moan a bit. Lovi was well aroused and whined when Antonio rubbed himself up against Lovino's ass. He rubbed with him wantin more but before he said anything, he felt a thick intuition enter him.

"gnnmha.. Anto...nio!" Lovino moaned out as Antonio made his way in and thrusted none too gently creating a harsh pace. Lovino enjoyed the pain pleasure mix and Antonio gripped Lovino's sides, defiantly leaving bruising marks.

"Lovi! You're so... Tight!" Antonio moaned and thrusted harder at a certain angle he memorized awhile back. Smirking as he hears Lovino cry out louder practically shouting Antonio's name.

"An... Toni! hnnfm.. D-don't stop! gahnn.." Lovino felt himself getting close. Really close.

Antonio moaned quietly again calling out Lovi's name as he moved one hand and wrapped it around Lovino's erection pumping it until he spilled all over in Antonio's gloved hands. Pulling out Antonio moved to lick the seed off his hand. When he did, he undid Lovino's handcuffs, throwing them to the side. Lovino looked up at Antonio moaning slightly. He knew it wasn't over yet.

Antonio kissed Lovino hungrily. He was turned more than he probably has ever been and was seriously on the brink of exploding. Letting himself calm down and concentrating on the kiss, Antonio feels Lovino flip them over. Lovino kept the kiss going, and sat down on his boyfriend's pelvis.

Antonio smirked and kissed Lovino lovingly while starting to stroke Lovino and getting him excited again wondering how many more orgasms he could last. Lovino moaned. Smirking himself, he sat up a bit and took his boyfriend's erection and moved it to his entrance sliding it in while he was one top of Antonio.

"Ah... Lovi~ So you're going to ride me?" Antonio smirked when he saw Lovino blush.

"Does it- Antonio! Mmmnn... Ah..." Lovino started to glare but moaned when Antonio thrusted up into Lovino having Lovi placed his hands on Antonio's chest keeping himself sitting up. Squeezing his eyes shut Lovino moaned again slightly but muttered; "bastardo" under his breath as he rose his knees up and slid back down Antonio's erection. Antonio moaned with Lovino, then placed his hands on Lovi's hips and helped guide him as he thrusted up with Lovino.

"Anto... tonio!" Lovino moaned out louder slamming himself down onto his boyfriend's cock trying to reach his climax.

Antonio moaned out slamming into Lovi again as he felt Lovi tense around him as he thrusted again in the same spot receiving the same reaction.

"AntoNIO! Gnnahh... Again! More!" Lovino moaned tensing around Antonio more.

Antonio nodded smirking and repeatedly thrusted up inside Lovino.

"Antonio! Annhmm... Antonio!" Lovino gripped Antonio's arms clenching around Antonio and came harshly all over Antonio's clothed torso. Antonio moaned and thrusted up into Lovino once more calling out his lovers name and came inside the Italian and pulled out afterwards.

Lovino collapsed on top of Antonio panting, not wanting to fall asleep yet he moved to face the Spaniard.

"Well my Lovi... I'd love to sit here and cuddle but I would like to clean up a bit." Antonio said sighing sadly but smiled and kissed Lovino on the cheek.

Lovino scowled a bit but sat up letting Antonio escape. When he did Lovino laid back on the bed but still watched Antonio undress and clean up a bit.

"Hey Lovi... We're going to do this again sometime soon, yes?" Antonio faced his lover and winked.

Lovino blushed and nodded. "Yea… I'd really like that..."

Antonio smiled and pulled off his shirt, then moved over to Lovino whispering; "Hey Lovi... Te quiero."

Lovino blushed more and moved his face away but smiled. "Ti amo troppo." He moved his face back meeting Antonio for an expected kiss.

((A/N: WELL THIS IS FINISH~! HAHAHHAHAA I hope you likey! ENJOY THIS AND PLEASE REVIEW~~ **also please CHECK OUT my hetalia highschool love story! It has spamano gerita usuk and franada in it ;D HAHAHHAAH READ ON!)) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;DD *please?***


End file.
